


Little Newsgirl

by adaTasie



Category: Newsies (1992)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Crutchie is smol, Gen, Jack Kelly is a good brother, Jack Kelly’s Sister, Jack Kelly’s sister is adorable, Jack being Jack, Other, The Refuge (Newsies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:48:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27613049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adaTasie/pseuds/adaTasie
Summary: Elizabeth Kelly is the seven year old sister of the cowboy himself, Jack Kelly. The most famous Manhattan newsie. When the strike happens can Jack still keep her safe or will she have to face the consequences?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. The beginning

**Elizabeth**

“Jackie!!” I yell. “Jackie!!!” I yelled again. I just woke up from a terrible nightmare and he was the only one I wanted. “Hey, I’m here,” he said sitting next to me. I hugged him, “Don’t let ‘im hoit me,” I cried, “Please don’t let ‘im hoit me.” Jack lifted me onto his lap. “It’s aight Lizzie, ain’t nobody gon hoit ya no more,” he said. “How you know that?” I ask. “Cause I says so,” he answered. "It's okay, you're okay now," Jack said letting me cry on his shoulders. "Mm sorry," I cry. "Awh don't be," he said. For the rest of the night I cried myself to sleep while Jack told stories about that Santa Fe place.

**_The next day_ **

“Up!! Everyone get up!!” Kloppman yelled. I was in my bunk right under Jack’s. Kloppman let me stay there because Jackie’s my brother. Jack got out of his bunk and lifted me up. “Cmon kid ya gotta get dressed,” he said. “I’m tired,” I complain. “Ain’t we all,” Mush said from his bed. Jack ignored us and threw some clothes at me. A dress, stockings, and black boots. “Now yous’ go get dressed and then we get outta here,” he said. I got dressed quickly then called for Jack. “I can’t ties them,” I explained. He crouched down and put it on for me. “Sure ya can, do this,” he tied one shoe then looked towards me. “Your turn princess,” he said. I tie the other even though it took a while. Then he carried me out to the bathroom.

“Here’s a brush,” he said. I shook my head, “You do it,” I say. He sighed brushing my hair and putting it in a half ponytail with the small red ribbon I founds in the street. “Now little princess is you ready to sell some papes?" Jack asked me. I smiled at him and jumped on his back. He ran us out the door where Kloppman was counting us off making sure none of us were there.

"Is the headline up yet?" I asked Jack. "Not yet Liz," he said handing me a piece of bread from the nuns. "Now!" I shout pointing at the boys writing it. "The headline sucks, now let's hit the square," he said. He opened the gates then we all ran in. "The Delancey's," I tell Jack. He pushed me to the back while he did whatever. While Jack was messing with the Delancey's two boys walk in. A boy Jack's age and one my age. Just in time to see Jack kick him. They look scared so I run over to them.

"Hi," I say. "Hey ma'am do you know where to get a paper?" He asked. Before I could answer Race came over. "Ellie!" He yelled, "Yous gotta stop runnin' off or ya brotha will soak me," he said. "Do you know where I could buy a paper?" The older boy asked again. "Yea right down there," Race said leading me to where Jack was. "Elizabeth what was you thinkin?" Jack asked lifting me up onto his lap. He already had our papes. That's when the boy from earlier came up.

His brother sat down on the bench next to me. "20 papes please," he said. I stared at him and his brother in confusion. "He only wants 20?" I ask Jack who shushed me. "Ya gotcha papes now beat it," Weasel said to the boy. "I asked for 20 you only gave me 19," the guy said. Jack stood up and snatched the papes from him counting them. "You callin me a liar," Weasel asked. "You is a liar!" I yell. "Shush Princess," Race said. "Nope, he's right Weasel you only gave 'im 19," Jack said making the boys laugh. "Hey look I'm sure it was an honest mistake and Morris can't count to 20 with his shoes on," Jack said.

The boy had his papes and was about to leave when Jack got him more. "I don't want another 50," the boy tried. "Sure ya do every newsie wants more papes," Jack said. I played around with my short, brown curls while the guy made excuses. "What are ya stupid?" I ask him get off the bench. "I don't want your papes, I don't take charity from nobody, and I don't even know you... I don't care to so here are your papes," he rants. "Cowboy... they call him cowboy," his brother said.

"They also call him Jack, his name," I tell him. "What do they call you kid?" He asked. "Les, and this is my brother David," Les said. "I'm Jack, and that's my sister Eliza," he said. "So how old are you Les?" I ask. "Near 10," he answered. "Well that ain't no good. If anyone asks, you should say you're 7, like me," I say. "You're seven?" He asked. I nodded proudly. "She's right," Jack said. "See, younger sells more papes Les. If we're gonna be partners, we wanna be the best," he explains. "Who said anything about partners?" David asked.

"You owe us bits right?" I ask. He nodded. "We sell together and we split 70/30," Jack said, "Plus you get the benefit of observing me, no charge," Jack said. "Ya getting the chance of a lifetime here Davey, ya learn from Jack, ya learn from the best," Crutchy said. "Well if he's the best then how come he needs me?" David asked. "I don't need you pal, but it'd be nice to have a cute little brotha like Les here to front for me," he said. "Whats about me?" I ask. "Besides you," he said turning back to David. "With their puss and my God-given talent, we could move 1000 papes a week," He explains.

"Wait it's gotta be at least 50/50," David says. I choked on my laugh. "60/40 or I forget the whole thing," Jack said. Then they shook on it. "You only took 20 papes, why?" I asked David once we got out. "Bad headline," he said. "That's the foist thing you gotta learn," Jack said. "Headlines don't sell papes, newsies sell papes," I say. Everyone agreed. "Without newsies nobody knows nothing," He said. Then Mush called out the first headline and we all moved out on the streets. "Where do ya wanna go foist?" Jack asked me. "Wrestling," I say with a huge smile. "You sure?" He asked. "Please Jackie?" I asked with puppy dog eyes. "Save the cute face for the customers," Jack said, I pouted, "ugh fine," Jack said. "Now stay together, start in the back, here's 10 papes," Jack said handing them to me and Les.

I grab Les's hand and ran towards people with a cute smile. When we first started being newsies I was 2 years old then when I was four Jack told me all I had to do was be myself, but 10x more adorable. I had to be childish and lady like at the same time. I had to have an adorable smile or pout on my face. And I had to do whatever it takes to sell every pape. "Hello sir, would you like to buy a paper?" I asked sweetly with Les next to me. He gave me a dime. I went to my next victim, a woman with 2 kids. People with kids are suckers. "Hi, would you like to buy a pape?" I asked. "Aww you're so cute, of course I'll buy a paper," the woman said. "Thank you Miss," I say with a smile. "Here's a quarter," she said.

My eyes went wide and I ran to find Jack. "Jackie! Jackie look!" I say. "I thought I told ya to stay with Les," He said. "Look it, I got a quarter," I say jumping up and down. "Give it here," he said. I hand him the coin. "Good job kid," he said hugging me. "Where's Les?" Davey asked. "Liz go find Les," Jack said. "Okay," I say running to find Les and sell my last 2 papes. "Hello sir will you buy my last 2 papers?" I ask. He took them giving me a dime. That's when I saw Les at the bar taking a sip of beer.

"What are ya doing Les, are you crazy?!" I ask. Even Jack don't let me smoke and drink. He says I gotta be older to do it because it's bad. "I'm tryna make money, it's just one sip," the boy said. I turn to the man, "How much?" I ask. "I'll give ya two dollars if ya both take a sip right now," he said. I look at Les. "Please Lizzie," he said. I roll my eyes, "Fine I'll do it," I say. We each take a sip and took the money. "We gotta find Jack," I tell him. "You don't tell me what to do, I'm older," he said. "Well I knows more than you," I say. "No you don't, you don't even go to school," he said. "Schools for stuck up rich people who have folks to pay for it," I repeated what Jack tells me whenever I ask about it. Then I look and see the guy that owns the Refuge. "Let's go," I say.

He looked confused as I grab his arm and run. "Why are we running?" He asked. I don't answer I just ran until we were near the theater. "Why did we leave without Jack and David?" He asked. I clutch the money in my pocket looking back up at him. "Jack knows where we'll be," I say. "Oh yeah, and where is that?" He asked. "Snyder, he owns this prison for kids like us, like Jack and me," I explained. "Why's he after you?" He asked. "I never said he was," I looked at him. "You don't have to, it was obvious," he explains. "Look for every child he takes in he makes more money," I tell him. "He got you?" Les asked. "When I was little my mother killed my dad and left Jack and I to be newsies," I explained, "then Jack stole food when I was around 3 and Snyder made both of us come in."

Les was shocked. "Was it bad?" He asked. I didn't answer, and luckily I didn't have to because Jack and David came running towards us. "You had me worried Princess," he said. "I'm sorry," I apologized. "I'm not running any further," David said. "We don't have to, we's already here," I say opening the door to the theater. Let's just hope no one finds us today.


	2. Santa Fe

_**Elizabeth** _

As soon as we walk in Les looked around amazed. I just sat on the steps quietly. "I want some answers," David yelled. Jack shushed him. "Who is he and why was he chasing you, and what is this Refuge?" David asked. "Refuge is this jail for kids," Jack explains, "The guy chasing us is Snyder, he's the warden." "You guys were in jail?" Les asked. "Yeah," I answered for the first time. "Why?" He asked. "We were starving so I stole some food," Jack said. David rolled his eyes, "Right food," he said. "Yeah, food," Jack agreed.

I sighed sitting back down on the stairs and playing with my hair. "He called you Sullivan," David said. "Yeah, well, my name's Kelly. Jack Kelly. You think I'm lying?" Jack asked. "Well you have a way of improving the truth," David said. I rolled my eyes. "Why was he chasing you?" David asked. "Cause we escaped," Jack said. "Oh boy how?!" Les asked. "This big shot gave us a ride out in his carriage," Jack explains. "I bet it was the mayor, right?" David asked condescendingly. "Actually was Teddy Roosevelt smart guy," I say the last part sarcastically. "Liz, sit down, I gots this," Jack said, "But it really was Teddy Roosevelt," Jack said to David.

That's when Medda came. "What's going on here, out! Out! Out! Out!" She said. I jumped up and hug her. "Medda!" I say. "You wouldn't kick us out without a kiss goodbye, would you Medda?" Jack asked. "Oh Kelly," Medda said reaching down to pick me up, "Where you been, kids?" I smiled reaching for Jack. "I missed seeing you up on the balcony," she said to Jack. "Hanging on your every word," Jack said kissing her hand. "So Medda, this is David and Les," Jack introduced. "Yes, hello," She waved.

I sat back down on the steps again and zoned out. I loved being a newsie, I really did, but sometimes I wish I had a normal life. I wished I didn't have to run from the cops, I wished I had parents, and I wish I could go to school. Jack always says that my place was with the newsies, and school was for rich kids who could go a day without working. I really wished I could be like those kids. "Hey," I was pulled outta my trance by Jack. "Hi," I said. "Cmon kid, shows over, we's gotta sell our last few papes," he said. I take his hand and follow him out.

"So you liked that?" Jack asked Les and David. "Oh I love that, loved that. It was great, she is beautiful. How do you know her?" David asked. "She's a friend of our father's," Jack explains sitting on a bench. "Cmon Les you wanna, shine my shoes for me?" Jack asked. "Well it's getting late, our parents are going to be worried. What about yours?" David asked. "They're out west looking for a place to live," Jack lied. I roll my eyes as he tells them about that Santa Fe that wasn't even real.

_**Jack** _

Just as I finished telling about Santa Fe I heard yelling and fighting. I grab pick up my sister and run towards it. "Amazing!" Lizzie said with a huge smile. "Jack, why don't we go back to my place and divvy up?" David suggested. I watch as they started beating up some guy. "Yeah, we should go, Ellie and Les don't needa see this," I agree. "Look, e' slept through it," Liz said pointing to Les.

David and I carried Les and Lizzie all the way back to his place. That's when we met his folks. "My god what happened?" A blonde woman asked. "Nothing Ma, he's just sleeping," David said. I look down at Liz to find that she was almost asleep too. "We've been waiting dinner for you, where have you been?" Their dad asked. David just poured the money out of his pockets.

"You made all that money selling newspapers?" Their dad asked. "Well half of it's theirs," David said. "They're our selling partners, and our friends," he said. "Jack and Elizabeth Kelly, my parents," David introduced. "Hello," I say. "Uh, that's my sister Sarah," David pointed. She smiled at us.

"Esther maybe David's partners would like to join us for dinner. Why don't you add a little more water to the soup?" He suggested. I set Lizzie down and let her walk and then we all had dinner together. After dinner David and I talked on the balcony. "So how did your pop get hoit?" I ask. "The factory, it was an accident," he said, "he was no good to em' anymore so they just fired him." I nodded along, that was terrible, but normal. "He's got no union to protect him," David explains.

"David, it's time to come in now," his father said. "Jack why don't you stay here tonight?" David suggested. "No thanks, I got my own place, just needs my sista and I can head off," I say. "Here," his father said handing her to David through the window. "Thanks, sir," I say climbing down the balcony with her on my back.

I hitch a ride on a wagon still holding her. Walking through the rain with Liz in my arms. I steal a horse and put Liz on it with me until we got to the lodge. "Hey Race," I say walking in. "Hey Jack," he said. "How's the track?" I ask. "Remember that got tip I tol' you bout?" He asked. I nodded. "Nobody told the horse," he said. We walk in and I put Lizzie in her bed after slipping the shoes off her feet. She was squirming at first, but I got her to sleep.


	3. Strike

**_Elizabeth_ **

**Dream**

_"You wretched little girl."_

_"I didn't mean to."_

_"You stole from me, I'm calling the cops!!"_

_"Jack! Help me!"_

_I ran towards Jack begging for his help. "Get off me ya runt, you's gon slow me down!" He shook me off his arms and ran away._

_"We'll have you in the Refuge for the rest of ya days you little brat!"_

_**Jack** _

"Stop it! Stop it! Please! It won't happen again! I won't do it again!" I heard. I get out of my bunk climbing down to Ellie's. "No! Don' hoit 'im!!!" She yelled. "Someone shut 'er up!" Elmer yelled. Groans and grumbles erupted as Ellie started screaming from her nightmares. "I's got it handled!" I shout. "If she don't stop her screamin I'll soak 'er myself," Albert warned. "Jus go backs ta sleep all of ya! She's mah little sista an' imma get 'er backs ta sleep," I say.

They all roll back into their beds and I knelt down by my sister's bed. "Bubbles l, wake up," I say shaking her around a bit. "I'll pay you back!" She shouts as she woke up. "Shut up!" The guys yelled. "I's got this!" I shout back before turning my attention back to Ellie. She was panting and crying like she'd just seen a ghost. "Yer okay Liz," I said. She flinched from my touch as I attempted to hug her. "Hey it's me, Jack, yer brotha," I say sliding in front of her. Tears fell from her big blue eyes and she leapt into my arms.

"I's gotcha, I's gotcha," I say rubbing her back. "Don' leave me," she whispered. "I ain't," I tell her. She hugged me crying on my chest and I just stroke her hair. "Jackie," she said looking up. "Yeah Princess?" I ask. "Promise me," she said. I roll my eyes, "I's promise that I will neva leave you alone," I say spitting on my hand and extending it to her. She did the same and we shook on it.

I get her off my lap and pull her blanket up. "Cmon now kid it's time for bed," I say placing her in the bed. "But what if I have another bad dream?" She asked. "Then you yell for me an' I'll scare em away," I said with a smug smile. I tuck her in letting her get comfortable and just as I'm about to climb up she pulled my hand. "Jackie... stay," she said. "What?" I ask. "Stay," she said again. I pull her hand away and climb up to my bed. Only a few seconds after I heard shuffling and someone jumped on top of me.

"I's tol you to stay," Ellie said. "Youse tol me huh?" I ask. "Yup," she said sassily. "Now what do ya want, we's only gots a few hours left?" I ask. "I's sleep here," she said. "Whatever you want kid," I agree pulling her towards me. She wrapped her scrawny arms around me and I smiled as we both drifted to sleep.

_**Elizabeth** _

That next morning Kloppman woke me up with his yelling and screaming. "Get up! It's time to sell the papes!!" He yelled. "Aww looks like Cowboy and Bubbles wanna be bunk mates," Finch said. "Shut up," Jack said hopping out of his bunk. "Cmon get down and get dressed we have a job to do!" Jack yelled at everyone. Ever since Runner left with his wife Jack became the leader of the Newsies. Jack lead me to the tub so I could wash. Then after we both got dressed we walk to the distribution center.

"Jack do you think I could go to school sometime?" I ask. "Urgh! Not now Liz, don't do this today," Jack groans. "But-" "Look Liza, I'd love to send ya to school, but we don't have the money right now," Jack explains. "Les and David went to school," I pointed out. "School's for rich kids with parents whos can pay fer it," he told me. I frown a little. "Look once we get ta Santa Fe I swear I's can try to getcha to school," He promised. "Okay," I said giving up.

"Heya boys, what are youse standing around for?" Jack asked once we get to the center. "They jacked up the price!" Kid blink says as soon as he saw us. "Whats that mean?" I ask. "Hey Bubbles, whys don't youse go sit over there with Les I'll figure this out," he suggested. I push past to find Les in the front. Sometimes the Newsies call me Bubbles or Princess which confused a lot of first timers, but you get used to it. Every Newsie in New York has a nickname. It's a symbol of acceptance into our family, if you don't have at least one nickname then you were not to be trusted.

Jack was Cowboy, Anthony was Racetrack, Joey was Jojo, and I was Bubbles or Princess. I had two because I was a baby when Jack and I got there first. Runner used to tell me that they had originally agreed to calling me Princess, but then when I was 3 they used to bathe me. I used to run out the tub covered in bubbles and call myself Princess Bubbles. So I got myself a new nickname, Bubbles. "Bubbles?" Les asked when I finally found them. "I thought your name was Eliza?" Davey asked.

"Bubbles is my nickname, every New York newsie has one," I explain. "Do I have one?" Les asked. _I really wasn't expecting that._ "I don't think so," I say quietly. Les frowned at that. "Maybe youse might gets one someday," I say. "How long did it take you?" Les asked. "I dunno I was a baby," I say. "What if I gave myself one?" He asked. "Youse don't give yerself a nickname, you have to earn it," I explain. "Bubbles lets go we're taking our business to The Sun," Jack said grabbing my hand. "Same all around town, new day... new price," Weasel said. "Then bring the damn price back down," I say. "Not up to me, you want the lower price, you gotta talk to the man in charge," he explains.

We all sat down, me on Jack's lap. "It ain't fair, we got no rights at all," Boots complained. "Cmon it's a rigged deck, they got all the marbles, okay?" Race tried. I looked from head to head trying to find what was happening. "Jack, we got no choice," Mush said, "let's get our lousy papes while they still got some." Jack stopped them, "No, nobody's goin anywhere!" He shouted. All at once they all start yelling and fighting. That's when Les came in. "Clear out! Clear out! Give 'im some room!" He said. "What do ya thinks yer doin ya dumb mug?" I asked him. He didn't answer he just went back to telling them to give him some room and let him think.

I honestly didn't get him. Why did he like Jack so much. He practically idolized him, it was weird. I didn't like how he clung to every word Jack said. Weasel started yelling again and then we all yelled back. "Listen if we don't sell papes, no one sells papes," Jack decided, "No one comes through those gates 'til they put the price back where it was," Jack said. "What like a strike?" David asked. "Yeah, like a strike," Jack said. The boys all laughed. "Jack I was joking, we can't strike we don't have a union," David said.

"But if we go on strike then we are a union, right?" Jack asked. "No, we're just a bunch of angry kids with no money," David explains. I hop off of Jack's lap to go play fight with Ice and Tumbler. I know Jack will decide what he thinks is best for me and everyone else, and I also knew that things go faster when you don't bother them. "Cowboy's giving a speech," Ice said. Ice and Tumbler were 8 making them the closest people my age. Since everyone is older than me. "Yeah, do youse think we's gonna hafta strike?" I ask. "Maybe," Tumbler said. "What do youse twos think of the new kid?" I ask. "Well youse sold with 'im, whats you think?" Ice asked.

"He really likes my brudda," I say watching Les crowd around Jack. "Youse jealous?" Tumbler asked. I shook my head, "I don't get jealous." Suddenly Les yelled out the words strike and people all agreed. Dave covered his mouth but it was already done. Jack broke into a full on speech and everyone was egging him on. The group came towards us kids, "When the circulation bell starts ringing will we hear it?" Jack asked us. "No!" We shouted. "What if the Delancey's come out swinging, will we hear it?!" I ask. "No!" They shout. "When you got 100 voices singing, who can hear a lousy whistle blow?" We sang. "And the world will know. That this ain't no game. That we got a ton of rotten fruit an perfect aim," we all sing. We sang and dance through Newsie Square.

Jack then drew these weird squiggly lines over the headline and we wall flung our caps off yelling Strike. "We gotta get the word out to all the newsies of New York, I need some of those...watcha call em?" Jack asked. "Uh Ambassadors?" David asked. "Yeah! Right, you guys, you gotta be ambassadors and go tell the others that we're on strike," Jack yelled. Everyone called out where they wanted to go. Until he said Brooklyn. "Cmon, Spot Conlon's territory," Jack said. I ran to stand beside Jack. "What's the matta, youse scared a Brooklyn?" I ask. "Eh, we ain't scared o' Brooklyn,... Spot Conlon makes us a lil nervous," Boots said. "Well he don't make me nervous," Jack said, "So you and me, Boots, we'll go to Brooklyn." "Alright," he said. "And Dave can keep us company, right David?" Jack asked.

"Sure, just as soon as you take our demands to Pulitzer," David said mockingly. He thought we was full of it. I could tell Jack was nervous, but he grabbed Les and walked to Pulitzer's office. "As he did everyone cleared out. "Yo Bubbles, wanna play some darts?" Ice asked. I decided not to, "I's just wait for Jackie," I tell him. He ran off to play darts with Tumbler and I stood next to Boots. "Can I's come to Brooklyn with youse?" I ask him. "What, you wanna see Snake?" He asked. I nodded, Snake was the only other girl newsie, she was 7 like me, and she was my best friend. Only problem is she's one of Spot's newsies and lives in Brooklyn. "Aight, if youse can get yer brudda to agree then youse can go to Brooklyn," Boots agreed.

Just as he said this Jack and Les got pushed outta Pulitzer's place. What people don't know is Jack and Spot were friends. Jack used to be a Brooklyn Newsie for like a month before he moved us to Manhattan. I don't remember it because I was a baby, but I've been to Brooklyn and met Spot on more than a few times. Then the guy Dave was talking to wanted to talk to Jack so he took us to a restaurant. "So this real snooty mug says to me,'You can't see Mr. Pulitzer, no one sees Mr. Pulitzer,'" Jack said. We were all eating lunch, "Real hoity-toity, ya know the type?" Jack asked. "Real hoity-toity," Les echos. I punch his arm telling him to shut up. It was annoying having Les be Jack's echo all the time, it was weird.

"Does it scare you?" Denton asked, "You're going up against the most powerful man in New York City." "Oh yeah, look at me I'm trembling," Jack said sarcastically. "All right, keep me informed," Denton said handing us cards. "So my names really gonna be in the papes?" I ask. "Any objections?" He asked. "Not as long as you get it right, Kelly, Jack and El Kelly," he said. "Oh and Denton," Jack called, "No pictures." After we finish eating I turn to Jack. "Can I come to Brooklyn with you?" I ask. "You wanna see Spot and Snake again?" Jack asked. I nodded. "Fine," he said. I smile jumping on top of him. "Can I come?" Les asked. "No," David said. "Why not?" Les asked. "Those boys didn't wanna go for a reason, it's dangerous and no place for a kid," David said. "But she's a kid, and a girl," Les pointed out. "A girl who can soak you in the next 5 seconds if you don't shut up," I tell him. "Take it easy Bubbles, Les, we're all on the same side," Jack said. So we walk Les home then go to the lodge to get Boots before headed to Brooklyn.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Elizabeth** _

"I've never been to Brooklyn, have you?" David asked. "Jackie takes me all da time," I tell him. "Really?" David asked Jack. "Her best frien lives here," Jack explains. "Have you?" David asked Boots. "I spent a month here one night," Boots told him. "Watch this," Jack told David. He lifted me up and motions for Boots to follow. "Aaahhhhh!!!" We all yelled except David who looked at us meanly. "So is this-is this Spot Conlon really dangerous?" Davey asked. Jack, Boots, and I laugh as we continue to cross the bridge.

Jack and I weren't scared of Spot, we've known him for 6 years. After crossing the bridge we go deep into Brooklyn towards the lodge and lake where some Brooklyn boys were swimming. "Going somewhere, Kelly?" I guy named Coin asked. We push past him. "Well if it ain't Jack Be Nimble, Jack Be Quick," Spot said. "So you moved up in the world Spot, have a riva view an everything," Jack said. "Bubbles!" Someone said. I look up to see Snake standing next to Spot. "Snake!" I say. We hugged and then Jack and Spot spit shake so we did the same.

"Hey Boots how's it rollin?" Spot asked. "Ere, got a couple a real good shooters," Boots held out his marbles. "Yeah," Spot said shooting one. "Hey Spotty," I say. "Little Kelly! Hiya kid, why don't you and Snake go and uh play around inside huh?" Spot suggested. I look at Jack who nodded and then I thanked Spot and ran with Snake inside.

"Spotty says Jackie wants ta strike," Snake said once we stopped running. "Yeah, theys messed with the price an now he's real sore about it cause it's real important," I explained trying to act like my brother and even using his voice. "Well Brooklyn ain't gon mess around with no wannabe cowboy an some fake strike, youse gotta prove it ta me," Snake said sounding like Spot. We then laughed and used our regular voices. "Do Spotty still use that cane?" I asked. "He says it makes it more fun to bust heads," Snake said.

"We gots two newbies," I tell Snake. "Really, when?" She asked. "Yesterday, Jack let em sell wit us," I tell her. "How old?" She asked. "Ones 9 the other is Jack's age, and I don't like em that much," I say. "What's wrong with em?" She asked. "I think Les has a crush on me brudda," I whispered in her ear. "Is Les the younger one?" She asked. I nodded. "He can't have a crush on Jack, he's a kid," Snake whispered. "Yeah I know," I say. "Kids ain't allowed crushes, Spot tol me so," Snake whispered. "Jack tol me that," I whisper back. "Do they bunk togethter?" She asked. "No he's rich an he live in a house, an he gots folks, an he even use ta goes ta school," I say. "Why's he a newsie then?" Snake asked. "Me thinks his folks got hoit," I say. "Me thinks he's lying," She told me. I shake my head. "I's met them before, Jackie's real sweet on his sister, Sarah," I whisper the last part, but I guess I'm a bad whisperer.

"I am not," Jack said coming in. "You so are, I bets youse even makes eyes on her," Snake said. "He does," I tell Snake. "Makes eyes?" Spot asked us. "Like this!" Snake and I say making love eyes with a huge grin. "I'm Cowboy and Ise 'ave a crush on a gal named Sarah," Snake said tipping a fake hat. "But Ise to scared to tell er' so I's jus thinks of kissing on her likes this," I say Snake and I making kissy faces. This made Spot and Boots laugh, but Jack just glared at me so I stuck out my tongue. Jack, Spot, and Boots scooped us up and started tickling us. While Jack said things like "take it back," and "I bet this'll make ya stop."

"Alright trouble twins, how would youse likes for Ellie to stay here for tonight?"Jack asked. "Yes!" Snake and I both shout. "Good because Jacky Boy made a deal thats lets that to happen," Spot said. "Is you staying too?" I asked Jack. "Nah, Ise got a strike to run, but youse gonna stay here where the spider can't getcha," Jack said hugging me. I hug back and then let him leave.

_**Jack** _

"Why'd you leave your sister there, I thought Brooklyn was dangerous?" David asked. "It ain't dangerous if youse got friends," Jack said. "Is that what Spot is, a friend?" Davey asked. He really is as annoying as Ellie says he is. "Spot ain't a friend, we's jus get along," Boots explains. "Our sistah's is friens'," I explained. "Spot has a sister?" Davey asked. "Snake Conlon, the little red head mah sista was hugging," I tell him.

The whole walk Davey was judging me. Once we split ways I turn towards Boots. "I think Spot jus gave 'im a nickname," I say. "Walkin Mouf, that ain't half bad," Boots said. "Well when do we give it to 'im," I ask. "We don't even know if he's stayin long, didn't yer sista say they was only staying til their dad gets back on his feet?" Boots asked. I nodded. "It was real smart to leave yer sista in Brooklyn," he said. "Yeah?" I ask. "Yer right, she don't needa see that," Boots said. I sighed, for the first time today I felt like I had made a good decision.

_**Snake** _

**Nextday**

The morning bell rang waking all of us up and Bubbles and I were about to get out of bed when Spot stopped us. "Go back ta sleep kids, we ain't selling today," he said. "Why?" I ask bouncing onto Spot's bed. "The Strike in Manhattan, we may not be helping yet, but we sure as hell ain't gonna be selling today," He said. I tried going back to sleep, but I wasn't tired so I grab Ellie's hand and we tried to sneak around Spot.

"Elizabeth Kelly! Rois Conlon! Either youse go back to sleep or youse get out of the room, we're sleeping here!" Spot yelled. Some of the boys ooh and ah because Spot used our real names, but Ellie shut them up and we ran out of the room. As we ran out I could've sworn I heard Spot telling us not to go far. "Ya know Spotty got a goilfwiend," I say. "Really?" El asked. "Yea she lives in the Brooklyn orphanage and sometimes she sneaks out to come to the bunk room and kiss 'im," I said.

"Wheres we going?" Ellie asked. "To see his goilfwiend," I roll my eyes. I love El, but she and her brother were too the same sometimes. We still had on jammies, but none of us cared we just slip on boots and leave the lodge. "So the newbies go to school?" I ask. "Yeah, and they're all hoity-toity like theys never worked a day in his life," she answered. Just as we were about to turn towards the street where Lilly's orphanage was someone zoomed towards the alley we were in. "Beat it! It's the bulls!!" He yelled. "Let's go!" Ellie said grabbing my hand and running back. I turn towards the boy as Ellie's running me away. "Blinky Boy," I say to Ellie. She came to a stop. "Where?" She asked.

I had no time to answer because Ellie and I were soon picked up and ran towards the lodge. "Are you mad, why would you stop?!" Blink asked. He looked beat. The bulls were close behind us. "The bulls," El said. "Jump!" Blink shouts jumping into the lake with us. We swam under the bridge while the bulls were looking for us. "Get outta here!" I heard Spot shout. I watch as the bulls left and then after a few seconds I pull myself out of the water. "I tol youse not to go far!" Spot said to Ellie and I. Blink pulled himself out next. "Conlon, we needs a talk," he said. "Goils get yerselves cleaned off," Spot said. We ran right to the the tubs to wash the mud off.


End file.
